forme_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
Unusual Eurovision Song Contest 3
Košice, Slovakia |presenters = Celeste Buckingham |conductor = |director = |exsupervisor = Michalek2905 |host = |opening = First Semi-Final: "In the heart of Slovakia" Second Semi-Final: Travel around Slovakia The Grand Final: Celeste Buckingham performing "Love In Your Soul" |interval = First Semi-Final: LMTD Club Bratislava dancing Second Semi-Final: Adam Ďurica performing "Chýbaš mi" The Grand Final: Kristina performing "Horehronie" |map year = |entries = 38 |debut = |return = None |withdraw = None |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "Love Me Like You Do" |windance = |nex2 = |pre = 2|nex = 4}} Unusual Eurovision Song Contest 3, often referred as UESC 3, was the third edition of the Unusual Eurovision Song Contest. The edition was held in Košice, Slovakia as it was the host's country. chose the located in the . Celeste Buckingham was selected as the presenter of the event. 38 countries participated in the third edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Unusual Broadcasting Union. The winner of the edition was with the song "Love Me Like You Do" performed by Ellie Goulding, which scored 180 points, 42 points over the runner-up, . Location :For further information see Košice Košice is the biggest city in eastern Slovakia and in 2013 was the European Capital of Culture together with Marseille, France. It is situated on the river Hornád at the eastern reaches of the Slovak Ore Mountains, near the border with Hungary. With a population of approximately 240,000, Košice is the second largest city in Slovakia after the capital Bratislava. Being the economic and cultural centre of eastern Slovakia, Košice is the seat of the Košice Region and Košice Self-governing Region, the Slovak Constitutional Court, three universities, various dioceses, and many museums, galleries, and theatres. Košice is an important industrial centre of Slovakia, and the U.S. Steel Košice steel mill is the largest employer in the city. The town has extensive railway connections and an international airport. The city has a well-preserved historical centre, which is the largest among Slovak towns. There are many heritage protected buildings in Gothic, Renaissance, Baroque, and Art Nouveau styles with Slovakia's largest church: the St. Elisabeth Cathedral. The long main street, rimmed with aristocratic palaces, Catholic churches, and townsfolk's houses, is a thriving pedestrian zone with many boutiques, cafés, and restaurants. The city is well known as the first settlement in Europe to be granted its own coat-of-arms. Participating countries Countries which participated}} 38 countries participated in the third edition of the contest. The submissions for the third edition opened on 15th March 2015. Every country should choose their broadcaster for the contest. :Look also: Unusual Eurovision Song Contest 3/Sneak Peeks : Unusual Eurovision Song Contest 3/Betting Odds'' Results 'Semifinals' First Semi-Final * and also vote in this Semi-Final as members of Big 5. Second Semi-Final , and also vote in this Semi-Final as members of Big 5. 'The Grand Final'